halfminuteherofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Half-Minute Hero monsters
All monsters are in the order that they come in the Goddess Room, but here, they have been separated into categories according to where they appear. Click on there name for Goddess description. Grasslands Jelly.jpg|Jelly Hopple.png|Hopple Spiky Grass.png|Spiky Grass Snake.png|Snake Honeybee.png|Honeybee Mantis.png|Mantis Green Turtle.png|Green Turtle Evil Fower.png|Evil Flower Goshawk.png|Goshawk Goblin.png|Goblin Rabid Deer.png|Rabid Deer Killer Wolf.png|Killer Wolf Baby Rhino.png|Baby Rhino Big Jelly.png|Big Jelly Goblin Boss.png|Goblin Boss Tiny Wyvern.png|Tiny Wyvern Speed Moa.png|Speed Moa Nozuchi.png|Nozuchi Adult Rhino.png|Adult Rhino Giant Moa.png|Giant Moa Dash Dragon.png|Dash Dragon Desert Dancing Cactus.png|Dancing Cactus Frill Lizard.png|Frill Lizard Melon Roller.png|Melon Roller Scorpion.png|Scorpion Rattlesnake.png|Rattlesnake Vulture.png|Vulture Antlion.png|Antlion Big Lizard.png|Big Lizard Sandman.png|Sandman Basilisk.png|Basilisk Desert Bone.png|Desert Bone Big Scorpion.png|Big Scorpion Monster Bird.png|Monster Bird Sandeater.png|Sandeater Giant Mummy.png|Giant Mummy Yellow Jelly.png|Yellow Jelly Wastelands Dried Grass.png|Dried Grass Wild Frill.png|Wild Frill Earth Crab.png|Earth Crab Black Kite.png|Black Kite Coyote.png|Coyote Griffin.png|Griffin Mudman.png|Mudman Troll.png|Troll Mudman King.png|Mudman King Manticore.png|Manticore Swamp Poison Grub.png|Poison Grub Venom Turtle.png|Venom Turtle Poison Jelly.png|Poison Jelly Purple Snake.png|Purple Snake Poison Moth.png|Poison Moth Big Poison.png|Big Poison Poison Lizzy.png|Poison Lizzy Shield Bug.png|Shield Bug Big Centipedey.png|Big Centipedey Poison Golem.png|Poison Golem Snow Frosty.png|Frosty Spiky Jelly.png|Spiky Jelly Peggy.png|Peggy Snow Wolf.png|Snow Wolf Walrus.png|Walrus Big Frosty.png|Big Frosty Leopard Warrior.png|Leopard Warrior Yeti.png|Yeti Polar Bearer.png|Polar Bearer Big Mammoth.png|Big Mammoth Forest Maneater.png|Maneater Bumblebee.png|Bumblebee Spider.png|Spider Caterpillar.png|Caterpillar Demon Fungus.png|Demon Fungus Berserk Boar.png|Berserk Boar Rafflesia.png|Rafflesia Forest Wolf.png|Forest Wolf Killer Bear.png|Killer Bear Lizardman.png|Lizardman Lizard Leader.png|Lizard Leader Cat Snake.png|Cat Snake Sabertooth Tiger.png|Sabertooth Tiger Wood Golem.png|Wood Golem Rhino Beetle.png|Rhino Beetle Beach Hermit_Crabby.png|Hermit Crabby Seaweed.png|Seaweed Rolling_Urchie.png|Rolling Urchie Sea_Turtle.png|Sea Turtle Big_Crab.png|Big Crab Sea_Snake.png|Sea Snake Big_Starfish.png|Big Starfish Sea_Iguana.png|Sea Iguana Big_Seaweed.png|Big Seaweed Big_Urchie.png|Big Urchie Pink_Pelican.png|Pink Pelican Demon_Seal.png|Demon Seal Evil_Lobster.png|Evil Lobster Demon_Crab.png|Demon Crab Beacheater.png|Beacheater Ocean Jellyfish.png|Jellyfish Ocean_Piranha.png|Ocean Piranha Devil_Coral.png|Devil Coral Big_Pelican.png|Big Pelican Swordfish.png|Swordfish Big_Bite.png|Big Bite Demon_Spawn.png|Demon Spawn Kraken.png|Kraken Megalogdon.png|Megalogdon Boats Sea_Serpent.png |Sea Serpent Fishman_Soldier.png |Fishman Soldier Pirate.png|Pirate Fishman_Boss.png|Fishman Boss Evil_Pelican.png|Evil Pelican Captain_Fish.png|Captain Fish Demon Winged Demon.png|Winged Demon Good Ol' Days (Quest 7 South Route) Grindy.png|Grindy Urvogel.png|Urvogel Memory_Sun.png|Memory Sun Tower Flessberg.png|Flessberg Volcano Pebble Boy.png|Pebble Boy Magma_Jelly.png|Magma Jelly Bandit.png|Bandit Fire_Lizard.png|Fire Lizard Fireballus.png|Fireballus Rock_Man.png|Rock Man Lava_Djinn.png|Lava Djinn Hammer_Troll.png|Hammer Troll Gas_Demon.png|Gas Demon Volcanosaur.png|Volcanosaur Fire_Demon.png|Fire Demon Cementery Jumping Rat.png|Jumping Rat Bat.png|Bat Zombie.png|Zombie Ghost.png|Ghost Skeleton.png|Skeleton Bone_Beast.png|Bone Beast Skull_Knight.png|Skull Knight Wraith.png|Wraith Skull_Dragon.png|Skull Dragon Cave Jump_Squeak.png|Jump Squeak Cave_Bat.png|Cave Bat Cave_Spider.png|Cave Spider Mole.png|Mole Cave_Centipede.png|Cave Centipede Cave_Scorpion.png|Cave Scorpion Cave_Goblin.png|Cave Goblin MicMic.png|MicMic Big_Mole.png|Big Mole Evil Soldier Evil_Soldier_2.png|Evil Soldier 2 Evil_Soldier_1.png|Evil Soldier 1 Evil_Sergeant.png|Evil Sergeant Beautiful Evil Lord (Quest 9) Guardon.png|Guardon Hero's Departure (Quest 1) Grass_Fiend.png| Grass Fiend Infinite Desert (Quest 7 North Route) Red_Snake.png| Red Snake Dragon Island(Quest 13 Island Route) Baby_Dragon.png| Baby Dragon Flower in the Dusk (Quest 15 Island Route) Rat.png|Rat Avalanche Pass (Quest 17 Water Route and Devil Route) Yetas.png| Yetas Yeta.png| Yeta White Earth (Quest 18) Rich_Walrus.png| Rich Walrus Rich_Polar_Bear.png|Rich Polar Bear Rich_Peggy.png|Rich Peggy Swamp and Witch (Quest 24 Northern Route) Reg_Snake.png| Reg Snake Dried_Biggy.png|Dried Biggy Reg_Lizard.png|Reg Lizard Cursed Hero (Quest 29) Reaper_Lord.png| Reaper Lord? The Have-Nots (Quest 21 Beach Route) Penniless_Gob.png| Penniless Gob Ruffian.png|Ruffian Hardy_Hearty.png|Hardy Hearty Part-timer_Rat.png|Part-timer Rat Debthell.png|Debthell Golden_Jelly.png|Golden Jelly Golden_Man.png|Golden Man Another Goddess (Quest 25 Eastern Route) Bee.png| Bee Gem.png|Gem Killer_Hawk.png|Killer Hawk Cactus_Man.png|Cactus Man Hyper_Lizard.png|Hyper Lizard Lost_Guard.png|Lost Guard Wild_Horn.png|Wild Horn Snowboy.png|Snowboy Little_Ogre.png|Little Ogre Scorp.png|Scorp Lizard.png| Lizard Scorpilord.png|Scorpilord Ogre.png|Ogre Madrock.png|Madrock Deserteater.png|Deserteater Killer_Mammoth.png|Killer Mammoth Silent_Moa.png|Silent Moa Death_Chimera.png|Death Chimera Haniwa.png|Haniwa Heracless.png|Heracless Dark_Slime.png| Dark Slime Niedenburg.png|Niedenburg Grail and Evil Lord (Quest 17 Cleric Route) Zombo.png| Zombo Ghostie.png|Ghostie Skeletoon.png|Skeletoon Bandit Trio Larrie.png| Larrie Mo.png|Mo Cully.png|Cully Hero 300 Guardon_Hell.png| Guardon Hell Wraith_Hell.png|Wraith Hell Dragon_Hell.png|Dragon Hell Bullwood_Hell.png|Bullwood Hell